


Serving a Purpose

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Potential life threatening scenario, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, angsty, like I'm on the top of a building kinda thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: You don't think Savitar is all bad. He can be reached...reasoned with...there's something between you two...





	Serving a Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> random idea I had a bazillion years ago during the Savitar sotry arc. Not sure if I like it.

Iris isn’t the only one who has put herself into danger for Team Flash and Caitlin isn’t the only one who’s been kidnapped by the villains.

Everyone has known from the onset that Savitar was out to hurt Barry through Iris. But that doesn’t explain the connection he has to you. Barry is protective of everyone on the team but with Savitar, it felt personal. At least that’s what you’ve started to think. And then everyone found out Savitar was Barry from the future. A time remnant.

* * *

As the date of Iris’ demise looms on the horizon you know there’s one thing left to try. There has to be one more chance to get through to Savitar, to stop all of this from happening.

On the rooftop of S.T.A.R. Labs, you hope that you can draw him out. It’s not like there’s a signal in the sky but that’s why you think this will work. He comes to you.

“What’s you plan this time, Y/N?” he taunts you. He’s not wearing the suit. He’s in his trademark broody attire, all black and his hair falling over his eyes. “Where is Barry hiding? Or is it Cisco this time?”

“There’s no one else. It’s just me.”

That surprises him. You see the flicker in his eyes. Confusion and mistrust.

“Then you’re wasting my time,” he scoffs. “Go back to your precious team. Spend what little time you have left before I tear you all apart.”

“I don’t think I am wasting my time, Savitar…Barry. And I think you know that. Or else why did you come here? How did you even know to come? Have you been watching me?”

“No. Of course not. You shouldn’t think so highly of yourself,” he sneers. “You all know that Iris is the only thing that matters to me…to Barry.”

“No. That’s not true and you know it,” you say, stepping closer to him. He leans back a little but doesn’t actually step back.

“I think I matter to you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he chuckles and moves to turn away. You reach out to touch his hand. He flinches but he doesn’t make you release him.

“Don’t tell me I’m wrong. I know I’m not. I know I mean something to you but I don’t know what it is. Please tell me.”

“You mean nothing to me,” he speaks, monotone and unwilling to look up from the ground.

“You’re trying to push me away. It won’t work.” Your grip on his hand only gets stronger, your hand fits in his grasp like it’s meant to be there.

“You’re trying to push me away. It won’t work.” You feel the raw emotion in your throat. You try to keep your voice steady. You reach out to him, caress his scarred face, cupping his cheek to make him finally look at you. The pain in his eyes is heart wrenching. What other losses has he suffered?

“The only thing that matters is killing Iris and destroying Barry.” The conviction in his voice seems to waver.

“No. You know that’s not true. I know you care for me. Or else why am I still here? Still alive? Why are we both still here and talking?” Barry takes in a sharp breath.

“Because your death wouldn’t serve a purpose,” he growls. It stings. You know it shouldn’t. You know he’s trying to hurt you. Nonetheless you release his hand–which he takes notice of–and take a step back.

“And serving a purpose…reaching your end game? Is that your only purpose, Barry? What is the point of winning and becoming a god if you’re all alone at the end?!” As the wind whirls around you, your voice raises with every question.The only thing you’re focused on is Barry–not Savitar…this is Barry…this the Barry you know and love. And maybe you can get through to him and stop all of this.

You hope your words are enough but when your foot slips on the edge of the rooftop, you have only a single prayer. You hope you’re not wrong as you fall from the top of S.T.A.R. Labs.

The air from your lungs is sucked out of you as you scream on your way down. The fall lasts only a few seconds but it feels like a millennium.

You don’t land on hard, unforgiving concrete.

You’re cradled in his arms, perfectly safe. Savitar saved you. You were right. There is something between you two. You can see it in his eyes.  
“I thought I’d lost you,” he sighs as he leans in to press his forehead to yours.


End file.
